


The Debate

by Deep_Redd



Series: When You Think It's All Over [2]
Category: Yugioh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_Redd/pseuds/Deep_Redd
Summary: Nearly two years after the incident with Bakura in Domino High, Kaiba and Kia find that they have a new dilemma on their hands. This isn't helped by the fact that stranger happenings are afoot, as the peace in Domino is threatened once again by an enemy in their past.Kaiba, however, is unprepared when he meets the one who has been helping the enemy. What's even more bizarre are her reasons for helping him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to post this here, and see how it takes off. I only have a couple (Barely three) chapters of this story typed up, but I'm not sure if it's worth the effort. If you read this and think it interesting, don't hesitate to let me know.

 

Standing in the doorway into the living room, Kia stood in silence as she tried in vain to remember more of her Irish family. Her eyes squeezed shut; an image of a young boy with bright red hair came to mind, along with a feeling of distrust. Gasping with surprise, her eyes flew open as she grasped onto the nearest object for balance.

“I…I couldn’t trust him…” Her voice sounded weak, even to her own ears. “I couldn’t trust him, but why?” She tried to piece her memory together with what she already knew.

The image of her brother was completely different to how she looked. She remembered him as having red hair and big red freckles, covering his entire face and arms. Her freckles were much lighter in colour, and barely covered the bridge of her nose. She frowned in concentration, her forehead creasing as she did so. “Did…”

Before she could continue her train of thought, the front door opened and closed. Kaiba walked into the foyer behind her, his coat already on the hook as he appraised her look of total confusion. She turned around slowly, appraising him from head to toe, as she released the end table that she had held onto tightly.

“I told you I’d be home early today…” His tone wasn’t rude, but it wasn’t overly polite either. He was tired. Kia blinked several times, her unfinished train of thought still on the tip of her tongue. “Kia? Why are you staring at me like that?” His voice was uncertain, though still harsh, a frown appearing on his face. She blinked again, her eyes refusing to fully take in her boyfriend who was standing directly in front of her.

Her voice left her in a breathy whisper. “We have different fathers…” Her statement was a continuation of her train of thought, but of course, Kaiba only heard the latter part of her sentence. A strange smirk graced his lips as Kaiba took in Kia’s words.

“Yes, we probably do.” There was an undertone of amusement in his voice now. Kia finally seemed to realise where she was and who she was talking to, and scoffed.

“I was thinking out loud. I wasn’t supposed to say that to _you_ …” Despite her explanation, Kaiba continued to smirk as he carefully placed down his suitcase beside him. She huffed and crossed her arms, before making her way into the kitchen to check on the oven.

Kaiba followed her, the sound of Mokuba and his friend shouting from upstairs making him wince. “What were you thinking about?” Checking on the biscuits, Kia sighed and rubbed at her eyes.

“I remembered my brother.” Kaiba didn’t say a word, and Kia didn’t turn around to check his expression. “He looked different to me, and I remember feeling uneasy around him… That’s why I said we have different fathers.” The young C.E.O. wasn’t sure how to react in the situation at hand. He knew Kia didn’t actually remember her family, let alone know who they were. She knew that she was part Irish, but that was about it.

He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her so that she faced him. And despite his lack of experience with relationships and being supportive, he did the first thing that came to mind; pulling her gently toward him, he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

Kia was surprised at his sudden hug. She accepted it happily, snuggling into his chest and inhaling his scent. “He had red hair and big freckles. He doesn’t look like me at all.” Kaiba chuckled into her hair, the stereotypical description of her sibling amusing him.

“Most Irish people have red hair, don’t they?” His comment made her giggle slightly with irritation. “Do you want to find him?” His question hung over her like a thick cloud. Did she want to find him? Was that why she suddenly thought of him after all these years?

She shrugged in his arms.

 

* * *

 

It was several hours later, long after Mokuba’s friend had eaten the last of the cookies and gone home, when Kia was relaxing in her bedroom. Flicking through a magazine idly, she clicked her tongue as she appraised the fashion for the winter season.

Glaring at a picture of a model wearing a red bra with white fluff adorning the edges, Kia scoffed. “Ah yeah, like guys totally dig the fluffy bras. What are people thinking these days?” But this suddenly gave her pause. Looking at the underwear in a new light, she wondered if Kaiba was interested in lingerie. _Fluffy_ lingerie.

Her gaze slowly drifted upwards as she realised that she and Kaiba had been dating for nearly two months and nothing had transpired between them, apart from intense kissing. Was it that Kaiba found her unattractive? Or was he worried that she was afraid to go any further? After all, he was her first boyfriend. She knew nothing about his previous relationships, but he was bound to have some experience, wasn’t he?

Or maybe Kaiba wasn’t that way inclined. Perhaps sex didn’t interest him at all, and it was her company and personality he enjoyed. Kia could connect that train of thought to Kaiba one-hundred percent. He wasn’t the kind of person to appease someone for the sake of it. And he certainly didn’t lie, especially if it didn’t benefit him in some way.

Sighing, Kia glanced at the clock on the wall beside her and noted how late it was. But she wasn’t tired now. All she could think about was whether or not Kaiba was interested in her sexually.

She found herself knocking gently on his bedroom door moments later, waiting with bated breath for his reply, holding the magazine behind her back. ‘He’s asleep already, he has work tomorrow!’ Kia couldn’t help but think, about to turn right around and return to her room. So when the door creaked open and Kaiba’s body appeared in the doorway, she bit her bottom lip with a sudden burst of nervousness that she wasn’t prepared for.

And he stared. At her lips. Kia realised a painful two minutes later that he was waiting for her to explain why she had knocked on his door well after midnight on a weekday. She opened her mouth slowly, the words making no sense in the situation at hand. “I was thinking of things…”

Kaiba’s eyebrow raised in response, giving no indication of whether or not he wanted her to continue speaking. She had just about decided to run away regardless when he spoke. “I was thinking too.”  And then stood aside, allowing her entry into his room.

Kia liked his bedroom. It was all blues, silvers and navies, which reflected his personality perfectly in her opinion. Sitting on one of the armchairs, she nestled herself into his discarded trench-coat and waited for him to speak. He nodded to the magazine in her hands as he closed the door, and Kia blushed as she unrolled it.  Finding the page with the fluffy bra, she held it up and asked him; “What do you think?” 

Kaiba stared for a while, before tilting his head and frowning slightly in amusement. “You were thinking of asking me about lingerie?” He sat at the end of the bed, crossing his arms as he appraised her flushed face. “Are you serious?”

She sucked in a deep breath and held it for a moment before answering. “Why, what were you thinking about?” Kaiba smirked and looked down at his silk pyjama pants, refusing to speak.

“I’m not talking until you explain the magazine.” Kia was at a loss. She did _not_ want to tell her boyfriend that she was pondering the possibility that he was asexual. Looking back down at the page, she barely mumbled something timidly, then spoke a little louder and asked his opinion of it. “If you’re getting self-conscious again Kia, I swear to God…” Kaiba’s voice sounded irritated, and Kia realised with a pang of guilt that she _was_ being self-conscious.

“I… I’m sorry… I suppose can’t help it…” She stood and made to move across to the door when Kaiba’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Yes, it would suit you.”

She froze. Did he just say it would suit her? The bra? How would he know? She turned around slowly, seeing a devious smirk forming on his face as he appraised her reaction. “It would suit me?” Her question was met with a chuckle, as Kaiba lowered his head and closed his eyes. With his arms crossed and his bangs covering his eyes, Kia found it difficult to look away from him.

“If I’m honest… I’ve been thinking along these lines too.” Looking back up, his suddenly more intense gaze made Kia’s heart beat just a little bit faster. He hadn’t looked at her like that before. She couldn’t quite identify what it was about his gaze that was so alluring, but it made her nervous all the same.

Attempting to bring herself back into the present moment, Kia thought over his choice of words. “You've been thinking of asking me about lingerie?” Her scepticism made Kaiba scoff and stand, walking toward her with intent. His hands found their way into his pyjama pockets as he strolled toward her, his legs carrying him with ease.

He came to a stop about a foot in front of Kia, staring down into her light blue eyes with interest. “No, that wasn’t quite what I meant… Shall I be blunt?” Kia nodded slowly, unable to think coherently with Kaiba staring at her the way he was. He moved until he was at her side, whispering lowly into her ear. “I was thinking of you wearing the lingerie before I take it all off…” His hand reached up and he ran a finger down her arm as she gasped as his wording. “And have you moan my name as I…”


End file.
